


Believe Me Now?

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, John has an Issue, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: John snores and doesn't believe it when Sherlock tells him.





	Believe Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontFightTheGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFightTheGay/gifts).



> This was supossed to be a quick little gift for my friend that became this (I know a little over 1,000 words isn't a lot, per se, but i was thinking this would be around 600...). She sent me this video (and I'm sorry, i'm so technologically challenged that I copied the url from my phone because I didn't know any other way to get it onto my pc... so I don't know how to make things into a neat clickable link for y'all...)
> 
> (Edit: I figured it out!!! Check out that video [here](http://onexfeatherxleft.tumblr.com/post/124640899040/exhaustedapostate-when-your-mates-snoring-too)) ((I feel so fancy))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and requested a story based on it. We both had johnlock in mind and this was born.
> 
> Please enjoy, you beautiful people

Sherlock looked down at the ticket in his hands and sighed. He and John had to go out of the city for a case and would need to stay at least a day out of the flat. That wasn’t the part that had him sighing, however, not at all. In fact, he found traveling with John to be a pleasant affair since they began their relationship. Not only was it cheaper to get a single room with one bed, but now he had an excuse to glower over John’s shoulder whenever someone spoke with him. So, no, the aspect of traveling with John wasn’t the idea he was dreading. It was sleeping with him, sleeping in the same room, to be specific. Sex with John had a downside. Once the doctor fell asleep, he snored, horribly.

Sherlock wasn’t being dramatic in his saying so either. His father snored, and he had heard him on several occasions and it didn’t come close to John’s snoring. If he had to explain what it sounded like, Sherlock would say that John’s snoring sounded like a pack of bears using chainsaws to cut down trees in the middle of an earthquake, during a hurricane, while bombs were being tested nearby. The worst part of it was that _John didn’t believe him_.

Because of this, the man (a medical doctor, mind you) wouldn’t do anything to alleviate his affliction. Not one to lose, Sherlock had tried everything to lessen John’s nightly, very off-key, song. He swapped out the teas, tried placing nose strips on him while the man slept, wearing him out before bed only worsened the snoring, ear plugs were useless, and at a low point, he tried sneaking a new mattress into the flat. In the end, all it took was shredding John’s pillow for an “experiment” and replacing it with a pillow (that was supposed to stop one from snoring) as an apology. That night, Sherlock was nervous getting into bed. This was his last plan before his ideas started edging into areas where John would not be happy. Surprisingly, this was the thing that worked. Sherlock was once again able to get a decent night’s sleep; but this too had a downside. Such a downside brings us to why Sherlock was staring longingly at the pillow on the other side of his suitcase.

John refused to take the magic pillow when they traveled.

 

Sherlock was still staring at the pillow when John poked his head into their bedroom, picking up his duffelbag that was on the inside of the door.

“Everything’s ready to go and Mrs. H knows we’re leaving. Ready?”

Sherlock looked over his shoulder, holding his train ticket to his chest. “John dear? Love of my life?” he began innocently.

John narrowed his eyes. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, which I am doubting more and more that you _don’t_ do, I’m not sure how much it should comfort me…”

“John…” Sherlock continued, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around John’s neck. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to take the pillow?”

John’s hands flexed from where they automatically went to grasp Sherlock’s waist. “I told you before, it doesn’t make much sense for me to bring the thing. Pillows are provided at the inn and it’ll just take up space.” The faux softness in Sherlock’s eyes fell away as he glared at his partner. “And I still don’t believe you and this whole ‘snoring’ business. I’ve never heard this from anyone I’ve dated in the past nor do you have any proof.”

“I shouldn’t need proof.” Sherlock grumbled, pulling away and tugging his suitcase off the bed. He stuffed his ticket in his pocket and clumped down the stairs.

“True.” John agreed, following Sherlock down the stairs. “But I would like to have a reason before making an appointment.” Sherlock ignored him in favor of pushing open the door and walking out onto the sidewalk.

“We need to hurry or we’ll miss the train.” He said curtly, raising a hand to signal a cab. He heard John sigh from behind him and ignored that too, sliding smoothly into a cab that stopped at the curb, staring out the window as John joined him and told the cabbie their destination. Sherlock’s eyes slipped shut, figuring that he might as well get some sleep now since he wasn’t going to get much that night.

* * *

Luck was not in Sherlock’s favor with this case. It looked like they had to stay a couple of days while he tried to figure this out. A couple of days _at least_. The first night, when he was laying down, he remembered John’s words about needing proof. So, when he inevitably woke up because of John’s throat crying out for help, he got some. Come morning, however, John was not impressed.

“An audio recording?” John asked, looking from the phone to Sherlock. “That’s it?”

“ _That’s it_?” Sherlock repeated, flabbergasted. “What do you mean _that’s it_? I have a recording of your snoring; if such a noise could be called snoring, it hardly sounds like something a human could produce. If this was a trial, this would certainly be-”

“This isn’t a trial, Sherlock. You don’t have to convince anyone but me. Any this doesn’t have me convinced.” John handed Sherlock’s phone back. “You are much more adept with technology than me. How do I know that you didn’t just download something off the internet?”

“Why would this be on the internet.”

“Why is most of the stuff on the internet on the internet?” John replied, scratching his stomach while he walked into the bathroom.

Sherlock couldn’t help but agree with him on that front…

* * *

The next night, Sherlock got the evidence John wanted. Getting out of bed, he got as many angles of John snoring as he could, so he couldn’t argue that Sherlock doctored a simple video. He even got up close to John, close enough that John’s breath fogged the lens slightly. Once that was done and saved on his phone, Sherlock sat on the bed trying to think of a solution. He knew he needed sleep to solve this case (a recent change of heart because of John, Sherlock was now off balance without a good night’s sleep) and he didn’t want to spend another night here without the pillow to quiet John. He resolved to calling John’s name and shaking him, trying to wake him up. Suffice to say, that didn’t work. Sherlock doubted his attempt was even registered, under John’s snoring. Next, he poked John in the sides a couple times. All that got him was a sleepy John turning over, that and louder snoring. John curled into his pillow, oblivious to Sherlock’s glares. His movement caused Sherlock’s attention to be drawn to his own pillow. Scooting back a bit, Sherlock took his pillow and swung it with all his might onto John’s bareback.

The resulting smack woke John with a jolt, causing the man to shout, “Fuck!” Before he grabbed Sherlock around the waist and rolled them off the bed. Now, there wasn’t much room for the two on them on this side, only a foot or two. Squished together, John hovered over Sherlock, arms braced on either side of his head, fully awake.

“Sherlock, are you okay? I think we’re being shot at.” John’s eyes scanned as much as he could of Sherlock before he peaked over the bed.

Sherlock shoved at John’s chest. “I appreciate the gesture, John, but we aren’t being shot at.” John relented to the other’s pushing, moving back enough for Sherlock to wiggle away. The detective snatched his phone off of the bed.

“Then what was that noise?” John demanded.

Sherlock glanced up at him while he pulled up the video. “You wouldn’t wake up. To be fair, I did call your name and poke you before hitting you with the pillow.” John looked over his shoulder to where Sherlock’s pillow lay discarded on the bed. Before he could get angry, Sherlock shoved his phone in John’s face, the video playing with full volume. “I took this no more than fifteen minutes ago, John. Your snoring is a serious issue and here’s the proof you wanted so badly. Do you believe me now?” he added snarkily. John winced at a particularly loud snore and sighed, picking himself up off the floor and back on the bed. He turned the video off and placed Sherlock’s phone back on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry Sherlock, I really am. I’ll make an appointment when we get back.” Sherlock nodded and the two settled back into bed.

“I love you, you know, even when you make me second guess when something is real or some kind of experiment.” John muttered after a few minutes of silence.

“I love you too, even if your snoring keeps half the country awake.” Sherlock replied. He felt John’s arm snake around his waist and a kiss placed between his shoulder blades. The two drifted off peacefully.

 

 

Until Sherlock woke up again to the sound of John’s snoring directly in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please let me know if anything doesn't work or looks funny.


End file.
